Old Memories
by obscurebeing
Summary: Carey is a loving mother but like everyone, she was once a teenager and it seems that her past has come back to haunt her and old feelings are brought back up. Femslash


I do not own the Suit life Of Zack And Cody.

Summary:- Carey is a loving mother but like everyone, she was once a teenager and it seems that her past has come back to haunt her and old feelings are brought back up.

Note:- I'm think that this may be the first femslash story with Carey in but I'm not sure. This story came to me when I was thinking about all the boyfriends and things she seems to have had when she was young and I thought that maybe she had experimented with her sexuality a bit and could have had a girlfriend too. Well here's my story. Hope you like it.

Today was a perfectly day. Nothing had gone wrong for Carey, mother of twins, as she fed the boys and watched as they went to the beach together. She want to the local store and for some unknown reason, decided to get a scratch card. She usually wouldn't but she thought her day was going so smoothly that she might as well have a go. Luckily enough, it added to her perfect day by adding a extra $100 to her purse. She then made her way back to the hotel to find out that Moseby had booked her for a hour of massaging and being prepped because of her fine work at the hotel. It was getting late as the boy had come back and Carey was helping Maddie get ready for her date that was going to go down in the main hall that Carey was singing in that night. Both looked though the door as the handsome male who was waiting for Maddie.

"so tell me the truth now, what do you think? Do you think he'll like it?" Maddie asked about her long, black dress as she smiled at Carey who looked at her.

"it's beautiful and your beautiful. You'll knock him off his feet," she said before her expression turned to one of horror. "… oh no!" Carey suddenly said looking horrified.

"what? Is there something on me? What is it?" Maddie asked looking upset.

"this is the worst thing that could possible happen to me," Carey said as she hid behind the teen.

"what? My dress is the worst thing that can happen to you? I'm the one going out in it!" Maddie said looking worried.

"not your dress," she said then pointing inside towards a table with two females and three male round it. "her," she said pointing to one of the female who was tall and had dark brown stylish but messy hair with red layers. She was dressed in a simple black shirt with short sleeves and jeans as she looked at the men with boredom and nodded every now and again.

"who is she? A old friend of yours?" Maddie asked.

"you could say that," she said. "I knew today was too perfect."

"well, what's the matter then? You don't want to let her know that you're a singer in a hotel or something?" Maddie asked.

"no, I just don't want her to see me at all," she said as Maddie looked down at her then back to the elder women.

"I still don't get it. Why don't you want her to see you?" she asked.

"I did something to her and I'm sure she'll never forgive me for it," she said.

"what did you do so bad that she'll hate you like that?" Maddie asked.

"I ran off with the twins farther," Carey said simply.

"so you stole her BF. That must have been years ago now," Maddie said as Carey looked at her, still not that sure. "come on Carey, I have a date to get to and you have a show to get on with. She might not even recognise you after all these years."

"your right," Carey said with a sigh as she finally walked forwards and into the hall and towards the stage.

"it's about time," Moseby said as Carey walked up to him.

"sorry, got caught with a few things," she said.

"well ladies and gentile men, Carey!" he said as he clapped and walked of stage.

"why did you have to say my name?" she asked herself before she looked over and saw the female wasn't looking her way. She then began to sing, trying to ignore the female sat at the table.

The spotlights shone in Cary's face as she carried on with her show. It was hard to see if the women was looking her way or not. She couldn't help but wander if she was though. Does she remember who she is? Will she forgive her after all these years? The singing died down as her song came to the end. The music carried on for a further few seconds before they stopped and the crowed began to clap. Cary gave a pleased wave as she was cheered off stage.

"Good work Cary," Moseby said happily as he walked past.

"yeah, great," she said to herself as her mind wondered back to the female at the table.

Back in the crowed, Maddie sat with her date and looked annoyed as she looked at the female Cary was on about. Cary seemed a little too emotional for this female to just be acquaintance. Maddie then stood up as her date looked at her.

"just going to nip to the bathroom Brad," she said with a smile before walking out. She looked round before spotting Moseby. She tapped him on the shoulder as he swung round to look at her.

"what's the matter Maddie?" he asked.

"can I ask who that is over there?" she asked pointing to the female.

"ah, that's Billy Joe Armason," Moseby said smiling. "she's a famous stunt double in Hollywood. She's here to take part in the 2007 Crash Car Stadium Tournament."

"C.C.S.T?" Maddie said sounding surprised.

"yeah… why?" he asked raising a eyebrow.

"err… no reason," she said then ran off back to her date. "I think it's time for old friends to put the past behind them," she said to herself before sitting back down with her date.


End file.
